In some cases, wing extensions are provided to aircraft by attaching wing extensions to nacelles or pylons. While the wing extensions carried by the nacelles or pylons can allow improved efficiency, such as improved efficiency of a tiltrotor aircraft in cruise mode, the wing extensions undesirably increase an overall spatial footprint occupied by the aircraft.